


Без названия

by Brian J Christopher (ikudou)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Humor, M/M, PWP, Riding
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikudou/pseuds/Brian%20J%20Christopher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на фест на сообществе <a href="http://cap-ironman.diary.ru">Captain America/Iron Man</a> по заявке 3.18: "Стив/Тони. Стиву нужно много времени, чтобы кончить. Тони успевает два-три-четыре раза кончить на его члене за это время."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Без названия

– Официально... Блядь! Переименовываю тебя... Ох... Из сосульки в сталактит, – ноги Тони подрагивали от напряжения, и он сильнее вжался коленями в постель, стараясь при этом не слишком сжимать зад. Не то чтобы ему это грозило, потому что за сорок минут пребывания на члене главного американского патриота его задница успела приобрести изнутри соответствующую принимаемому инструменту форму, но лишние сокращения мышц под текущим углом проникновения увеличивали скорость наступления следующего оргазма примерно на тридцать два процента, а чертов Капитан Бывшая Целка даже не думал пока кончать.

Сталактиту хватило воспитания, чтобы слегка покраснеть, но не достаточно, чтобы перестать крутить Тони на своем члене в совершенно охрененном ритме. Окей, в этой области прогресс был очевиден. Кто бы мог подумать, что у него, Тони Старка, окажутся самые что ни на есть выдающиеся способности к преподаванию! Возможно, стоило проигнорировать твердое «Нет!» Пеппер и согласиться на предложение декана выступить с курсом лекций в родной альма матер... 

– Мать твою, – Тони выгнулся, сжал резко ствол у основания, откладывая оргазм в последнюю долю секунды. По самым благоприятным прогнозам его ждало еще двадцать шесть минут неумолимого вбивания капитанского хрена, и кончить снова он рассчитывал когда-нибудь, ну, попозже. Желательно – именно на двадцать шестой минуте. Шансы на успех этого предприятия были крайне малы, но попробовать в любом случае стоило.

– Прости, – пробормотал пристыженно Стив. Даже голос у него не срывался, вот ведь сука. – Я могу помедленнее...

– О, нет, никакого тебе «медленнее», – Тони старался глубоко дышать, но низ живота предательски сводило, а Стив еще и принялся гладить его поясницу большими пальцами, надавливая идеально на недавно выученную эрогенную зону. Тони взвыл, почти взмолился: – Давай ты просто ткнешь меня рожей в подушку и выебешь, а? Я уже не принадлежу к поколению настоящих ковбоев, Кэп... Черррт, черт, ссскоти-ина...

Стив подбросил бедра и одновременно натянул его на себя. Спускать было почти больно, очень хотелось упасть мокрой грудью на почти не вспотевшую грудь Стива и просто отрубиться, но широкая ладонь распласталась по животу, удерживая обмякшее тело в вертикальном положении. Когда Тони с трудом разлепил веки, он уперся взглядом в похотливые – и каким-то образом в то же время невинные – голубые глазищи. Ебаный Капитан Оксюморон.

– Мне так больше нравится, – повел плечами Стив. Наконец-то голос его звучал тяжело и чуть хрипло, как у любого нормального человека во время долгого траха. Боже, благослови Америку, можно отнять от двадцати шести минут примерно половину.

– Клянусь, в один прекрасный день я построю тебе секс-куклу, а сам сбегу обратно в Афганистан, – сипло выдавил Тони. – Я подвергаюсь сексуальному терроризму в собственном доме... Черт, вот теперь подожди, ну. Подожди секунду хотя бы! 

Стив послушно замедлился, почти замер. Тони, не сдерживая болезненных стонов, ерзал на нем, пытался устроиться поудобнее, но идеальный по представлениям ученых из сороковых годов член ощущался как бейсбольная бита в растраханной заднице. Подлец Эрскин был жутким извращенцем и садистом, Тони еще по старым файлам это подозревал.

– Тише, не дергайся так. – Стив обнял его за талию, провел костяшками пальцев по позвоночнику. – Давай сам теперь.

Это был мягкий, ненавязчивый, практически, блин, вежливый, но все-таки – приказ. Тони мог сколько угодно бурчать, жаловаться, обещать подменить себя роботом в постели, но количество безумно возбуждающих факторов в послужном списке Кэпа от этого не уменьшалось. Кэп трахался с упорством рядового пехотинца, но управлял сексом как генерал, иначе не скажешь. В конечном итоге все мысли о том, чтобы дезертировать, из Тони попросту вытрахивали. Впрочем, если поиграть потом в армейский трибунал...

– Ты меня сделаешь инвалидом. Буду скоро как Стивен Хокинг, – обреченно заключил Тони, осторожно поднимаясь и опускаясь. Стив обаятельно улыбнулся.

– Не будешь, – явно гордясь тем, что знает, кто такой Стивен Хокинг, отозвался он. – Твои изобретения позволят достичь гораздо большей подвижности.

Тони хотел прямо сейчас провести урок о том, что разговоры о парализованных ученых в койке не попадают под определение «грязных», но ему чувствительно сжали соски, и пришлось забить на лекцию в угоду очередному стону. Он стер с груди Стива собственную сперму и, приподнявшись так, чтобы внутри оставалась только толстая головка, размазал по стволу. Стало чуть легче, он прогнулся, зафиксировал, как расширились зрачки блестящих глаз, и начал двигаться быстрее. 

– Черт, да, – выдохнул Стив, облизывая губы. Тони усмехнулся, сжался на этот раз специально, уперся ладонями в каменную грудь. Он не рассчитывал, что у него снова встанет, но по спине все равно пробежали мурашки от того, что можно просто так опереться, не держать свой вес... И тут же от мысли, что он обслуживает Стива, хоть не возбужден сам, его член предпринял мужественную попытку принять участие в происходящем. Чертов Кэп, расчетливое, слишком быстро все схватывающее звездно-полосатое говно, поймал ведь в замкнутый круг!

– Хватит меня возбуждать, – потребовал Тони, вертя задом. Стив хрипло рассмеялся и безапелляционно схватился за его член. Слишком сухо, слишком сильно, слишком... Тони зарычал, попытался оттолкнуть руку, но это было так же бесполезно, как пытаться поднять молот Тора. Стив все-таки на секунду отпустил, облизнул ладонь – Господи, до чего же пошлое движение в его исполнении! – и продолжил упрямо дрочить ему.

– Я скоро, – пообещал он таким искренним тоном, будто давал присягу. – Кончишь со мной.

Тони замотал судорожно головой, заныл жалобно, ноги сводило уже, и задницу, и спина немела от холодно-горячей испарины. Он каким-то чудом продолжал ездить на распирающем члене, мозги отрубило, он почти не ощущал собственный стояк и не мог даже с допустимой погрешностью сказать, сколько времени от урезанных вдвое двадцати шести минут еще осталось. Только безжалостный кулак спереди и глубоко, горячо, жестко сзади. 

– Кэп-хватит-ну-хваа-аатит, давай уже, ну, давай, Стив, – ныл он сплетающейся скороговоркой. Наконец он услышал долгий, протяжный, отзывающийся вибрацией стон, и его схватили за бедра грубо, резко, натянули до упора под идеальным, мать его так, углом. 

– Кончай, – короткий рык, и он инстинктивно схватился за член, выдавил несколько несчастных капель, а потом, лишившись всякой поддержки, упал вперед. Наверное, все-таки отключился ненадолго, потому что когда Стив снова заговорил, его голос уже вернулся к нормальному, ровному, будто и не трахался час подряд. Разве что самодовольства в нем было нетипично много: – Вот. Умеешь же слушаться, Старк. 

– Мффх, – возразил Тони, утыкаясь носом в мокрую шею. Стив тихо рассмеялся, но благородно оставил за ним последнее слово. Вот же ебаный джентльмен.


End file.
